O Melhor Presente
by Tay DS
Summary: Afinal, Lily era seu melhor presente. Oneshot. Fic para o Projeto "Verdades Universais Valentine's Day " do fórum 6v.


**Nome:** O Melhor Presente

**Autora: **Tay DS

**Classificação:** K

**Sinopse: **Afinal, Lily era seu melhor presente. Oneshot. Fic para o Projeto "Verdades Universais [Valentine's Day]" do fórum 6v.

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter não me pertence, senão Ginny teria morrido e Harry terminaria com Luna.

**Nota de Autora: **Depois de séculos, eu retorno com uma oneshot. E ainda por cima atrasada! Pena que não ficou lá essas coisas, mas espero que todas gostem. E feliz dia dos namorados atrasado para todos.

x-x-x

**O Melhor Presente**

Lily precisava admitir: estava morrendo de sono naquela manhã. As últimas rondas até tarde no castelo somado ao fato de que os N.I.E.M.s se aproximavam estavam-na quase enlouquecendo. E foi naquela manhã de fevereiro que percebera que seu nível de desatenção estava alcançando a níveis catastróficos.

Ela estava no Salão Principal – que por sinal estava todo decorado com corações vermelhos e rosas, com cupidos em miniatura voando, o que lhe dava a impressão de esquecer algo – comendo uma torrada acompanhada de um suco de abóbora. Mas nada daquilo adiantava. Precisaria de toda uma jarra de café bem forte para mantê-la de pé. Perguntava-se se conseguiria aquilo com algum dos elfos domésticos na cozinha.

- Bom dia Lil! – cumprimentou James, sentando-se ao seu lado, com um sorriso grande no rosto da qual ele não fazia questão de esconder.

- Ah, olá Jam... – e antes que pudesse terminar de cumprimentá-lo, ele depositou um beijo em seus lábios. – Parece de bom humor. – ela riu.

Desde antes do recesso de natal, ela e James Potter, o cara que ela julgava ser o mais detestável que já pudesse existir, haviam começado a sair. Ele era agradável e bastante sensível, além de que se mostrara um bom ouvinte sobre algumas coisas.

- Claro! E você sabe que dia é hoje? – ele questionou, aumentando mais ainda seu sorriso, se é que era capaz disso.

- Hum... 14 de Fevereiro... – e foi como uma martelada na sua cabeça que ela se lembrou do motivo de toda aquela decoração.

- Certo. Dia dos namorados. – o rapaz falou mais uma vez. Colocou a mão no bolso de seu uniforme para retirar uma pequena caixa de veludo. – Eu espero que aceite este humilde presente de seu maior admirador.

Ela o fitou surpresa. Não esperava ganhar nada naquele dia. Tampouco fazia questão.

Antes que a ruiva pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o moreno abriu a tampa da caixa, que revelava um colar. A corrente era fina de prata, e o pingente era um lírio verde claro, transparente.

- Jay, ele é tão lindo! – ela conseguiu exclamar.

O rapaz retirou o objeto da caixa e pediu para que a jovem se virasse. Ela obedeceu, enquanto via os braços dele passando pelo seu pescoço e prendendo a corrente atrás. A ruiva ajeitou os cabelos e olhou para o lírio.

- Combinou com os seus olhos. – James comentou quando Lily voltou a encará-lo.

- Obrigada. – ela disse.

- E o meu presente, Srta. Evans? – ele questionou, ainda sorrindo para a outra.

- Seu presente? – e fora justamente aquilo que havia esquecido. – Só à noite! – ela falou, exibindo um sorriso que esperava não passar o seu nervosismo.

- À noite? Não dá nem pra dizer uma dica? – o moreno perguntou, fazendo uma cara de pidão que Lily havia aprendido a gostar.

- Não. É uma surpresa. – e ela depositou um beijo rápido em seus lábios antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa. – Agora preciso ir. Tenho que ver umas coisas na biblioteca antes da aula.

Ele assentiu, enquanto resmungava consigo alguma coisa sobre ter que esperar. A moça se apressou em direção à saída do Salão Principal.

Precisava pensar em alguma coisa. Mas onde arranjaria um presente legal para um cara como James Potter? E o que seria legal para presenteá-lo? Não imaginava nada que não fosse quadribol.

E foi próximo a Grande Escadaria que ela viu sua salvação descendo os degraus distraidamente enquanto assoviava uma canção qualquer.

- Sirius! – ela o chamou, olhando para as portas do Grande Salão, certificando-se que James não cruzaria a passagem.

- Bom dia pra você também ruiva. – ele comentou risonho, e apontou para seu pescoço. - A propósito, belo colar. Pontas tinha razão sobre dizer que ele ficaria bem em você.

Lily riu nervosa, passando as mãos nos cabelos, tentando ajeitá-los inutilmente.

- Mas do que você precisa?

- Como sabe que... – ela começou surpresa, porém, ele a interrompeu.

- Nervosa demais. O que houve?

- É sobre o James, e...

- Já sei! Esqueceu o presente de dia dos namorados! – ele arriscou, segurando o riso, e a interrompendo mais uma vez, para frustração da ruiva.

- Cale a boca! – ela falou, tentando conter a raiva que logo a atacaria naquela manhã. – Ele me deu isso, - e apontou para o lírio. – e é lindo. Não sei como retribuir, e preciso de sua ajuda.

- Certo, eu já entendi. – Sirius comentou, acenando com a mão, indicando que ela não precisava mais dizer alguma coisa. – Mas isso vai custar um mês de imunidade total. Sem detenções, sem alertas, sem nada.

- Um mês? – a ruiva começou ultrajada. – Eu te dou uma semana!

- Uma semana? – o moreno protestou. – Não dá pra fazer nada em uma semana! Três semanas.

- Duas semanas e não se fala mais no assunto! – Lily propôs, com uma seriedade que fez o outro avaliar se restava mais alguma opção, que com desgosto viu que não.

- Duas semanas, - ele repetiu, e acrescentou em seguida. – e um encontro com a Marlene!

- Acha mesmo que ela vai concordar ficar sozinha no mesmo ambiente que você durante umas cinco horas sem causarem o menor caos? – a ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha, achando certa graça na última proposta dele.

- Não vou ter nada a perder. – e deu de ombros.

- Pode ser então. – ela concordou. – E qual seria sua grande sugestão?

O rapaz pensou por alguns minutos, antes de voltar a encará-la, com uma serenidade que raramente era vista em seu olhar.

- Procure dar algo feito com coração. Algo simples, ele não vai se importar. – ele respondeu. – Conhecendo bem o Pontas, ele com certeza já tem o melhor presente que poderia ganhar.

A moça ficou encarando o outro, que apenas a fitava com um sorriso. Deu de ombros e começou a caminhar em direção ao Salão Principal.

- E não se preocupe. Esse vai ser o nosso segredinho. – falou despreocupado, já de costas para ela.

- Almofadinhas! – ela o chamou, e surpreso por ouvi-la usar o apelido que apenas os Marotos usavam, ele se virou para olhá-la. – Obrigada.

- Não precisa. Sei que não vai decepcionar o meu amigo. – ele se virou, acenando para ela e voltando a andar.

Lily ficou parada no corredor por mais alguns minutos, antes de voltar a descer, dessa vez seguindo para o andar abaixo do Salão Principal, onde se lembrava de ser a cozinha. Estivera lá uma vez, após uma ronda em que encontrara James vagando pela escola no final do sexto ano, em que ele a levou para tomar um copo de café com leite quente.

A cozinha estava uma correria. Alguns elfos cozinhavam, outros estalavam os dedos, fazendo a comida sumir, e poucos corriam de um lado para o outro com ingredientes ou pratos quase prontos nas mãos.

- A amiga do Sr. Potter! – uma elfa se aproximou sorridente, mesmo um pouco acanhada, enquanto segurava dois sacos de farinha de trigo.

Lembrava-se dela. Ela fez o seu café com leite quente no dia em que James a trouxera ali.

- Em que Jynx pode servi-la? – a pequena criatura questionou, parecendo feliz por ter que ajudar uma amiga.

- Mas não está ocupada?

- Um pouco. Mas não se preocupe. Jynx sempre arranja tempo para os amigos do Sr. Potter.

Lily olhou em volta. Os outros trabalhavam, e pouquíssimos pareciam prestar atenção na presença dela, ou até mesmo de que ela estava mantendo um diálogo com uma colega de trabalho.

A ruiva suspirou, quando voltou a fitar Jynx e ela a olhava com ansiedade. Ajoelhou-se para que pudesse falar melhor com a outra.

- Preciso que me ajude a preparar algo para James. Para o dia dos namorados. – ela falou, num sussurro. – Gostaria muito que me ajudasse. Você parece conhecê-lo um pouco melhor.

- Sr. Potter ama biscoitos. Aquele tipo dos trouxas, com pedaços de chocolate em cima. – a elfa falou animada.

A maior precisou segurar um riso. Podia imaginar perfeitamente James naquele lugar durante a noite, comendo vários deles com leite. De certa forma, era engraçada aquela imagem e não parecia em nada com ele.

- Então pode me ajudar a fazer?

- Claro! Tudo para agradar a amiga do Sr. Potter.

E Jynx voltou a correr pela cozinha, deixando os dois sacos de farinha sobre uma mesa. Caminhou até um fogão até e sentiu o aroma que exalava de uma panela. Pareceu um pouco pensativa antes de colocar mais dois ingredientes. Em seguida, foi até uma mesa e puxou uma cadeira para a ruiva, e acenou para que ela se sentasse.

- Não se importa de esperar terminar o café da manhã, não é?

- É claro que não. – disse.

Pensou na aula de poções que perderia naquela manhã. Poderia perfeitamente inventar alguma coisa para Slughorn. Sabia bem que ele entenderia.

- A senhorita já tomou café? Posso servi-la com alguma coisa se quiser.

- Não se preocupe. Já tomei sim.

A elfa acenou e lhe deu as costas, já correndo pelo recinto.

Precisou esperar bastante tempo. Após todas as refeições que seriam servidas no café da manhã ser despachado para as mesas do Salão Principal, alguns elfos desapareceram, enquanto outros já selecionavam tudo o que seria necessário para produzir o almoço que seria servido naquele dia.

Jynx se aproximou, segurando alguns sacos e depositando-os na mesa. Lily viu o que tinha disponível e lembrou-se de seu verão logo quando terminou o primeiro ano, quando fizera biscoitos para animar Petúnia. Mas tinha sido em vão e vê-la jogar metade de uma bandeja sobre ela, enquanto a chamava de esquisita. Esperava que não sofresse uma reação como aquela vinda de James.

Quando finalmente terminou a massa e moldou os formatos que os biscoitos teriam já era quase a hora do almoço. A cozinha voltou a ficar agitada de novo, e a elfa tivera que deixar a moça a sós por alguns minutos, enquanto dava conta de mandar todos os pratos para o Salão.

- Senhorita, Jynx veio lhe trazer o almoço. – a pequena falou, colocando um copo de suco de abóbora na mesa, puxando a barra da manga de seu uniforme com uma mão, enquanto com a outra segurava o prato que preparara para ela.

A ruiva sorriu e agradeceu pela gentileza. Afastou um pouco as coisas que estava na mesa e olhou para sua refeição. Havia frango e macarrão com molho. Pegou os talheres que estavam sobre a comida e começou a comer.

Não demorou muito para terminar a refeição, e voltou a olhar a massa de biscoito. Empurrou o prato para o lado e começou a untar a forma, distribuindo-o cuidadosamente. Quando terminou, precisou esperar por mais algum tempo, enquanto o alvoroço corria pelo recinto.

- Já terminou de comer? – questionou a elfa, segurando uma pilha de bandejas sujas. – Gostaria de mais?

- Não obrigada. Jynx, eu preciso que faça algo por mim.

- Diga! Jynx pode fazer!

- Eu preciso ir pra aula. Poderia colocar os biscoitos no forno? Prometo vir assim que puder para pegá-los.

- É claro. – a elfa disse animada.

- Obrigada! – Lily agradeceu sorridente.

Abaixou-se até ficar na altura da pequena e apertar uma de suas mãozinhas de maneira desajeitada, enquanto a outra tentava equilibrar tudo com uma mão só.

A ruiva se virou e deixou a cozinha para trás. Subiu as escadas até o terceiro andar, onde teria Transfiguração naquela tarde. Já havia algumas pessoas na sala de aula, e não demorou muito até que Minerva McGonagall entrasse na sala.

Durante a aula, ela percebeu um pequeno pássaro de pergaminho sobrevoando seus cabelos. A moça o pegou e viu que era de James. Ela se virou para procurá-lo, e ele acenou sorrindo. Lily desfez o pássaro e notou que havia uma mensagem. Precisou conter um riso ao ler o conteúdo. Rabiscou uma resposta e refez o pássaro com a varinha, mandando de volta para o dono.

Quando Minerva anunciou o fim da aula, Lily deixou a sala de aula às pressas, ignorando o chamado de seus amigos.

Desceu as escadas às pressas até a cozinha. Os elfos domésticos estavam agitados com o jantar. Percebeu várias coisas diferentes do que estava habituada. Talvez todo o clima do dia dos namorados tenha inspirado os pratos do jantar.

- A amiga do Sr. Potter voltou! – Jynx falou animada. – Os biscoitos ficaram prontos. – e levou a moça até a mesa onde anteriormente estavam os ingredientes que usara naquela manhã. – Todos ficaram com uma cara boa.

A ruiva observou, e um sorriso brotou dos lábios. Estava realmente com uma cara muito boa. Esperava que James gostasse deles. Pegou um saquinho em sua mochila e colocou os biscoitos dentro, exceto um. Guardou-os e se virou para a pequena ao seu lado, abaixando-se até ficar na altura da elfa.

- Eu agradeço que tenha me ajudado. – e Lily a abraçou.

Jynx apenas a fitou surpresa, mas retribuiu o gesto de maneira desajeitada. Quando a moça se afastou, pegou o pulso da criatura e colocou um biscoito em sua mão.

- Agora eu realmente preciso ir.

- Certo! Venha visitar Jynx mais vezes. A amiga do Sr. Potter é sempre bem vinda.

A ruiva se levantou, e, antes de se virar para partir, ela falou:

- Namorada do Sr. Potter.

A elfa assentiu e acenou, vendo a jovem partir.

Lily ainda não havia jantado, mas não estava com tanta vontade. Apressou-se até a Torre de Astronomia. Gostava daquele lugar, e tinha uma bela vista daquele início de noite. Também sabia ser o lugar preferido dele.

Colocou sua mochila no chão em um canto, e retirou o saquinho. Pegou sua varinha e conjurou um laço, além de transformar o pacote em algo mais bonito. Esperava que servisse, e que ele apreciasse.

Minutos depois, ela percebera alguém abrir a porta.

- Lil? – a voz de James a chamou. – Li sua resposta. Mas saiu tão apressada da aula de Minerva que eu fiquei um pouco preocupado.

Ela se virou para encará-lo. Ele a fitava com curiosidade.

- Estou bem. Estava apenas terminando de resolver umas coisas. – ela falou, dando de ombros.

Ninguém falou nada em seguida. Parecia que o rapaz esperava que ela falasse algo. A ruiva passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervosa. Segurou firme o pacote em suas mãos e andou até ele.

- Feliz dia dos namorados Jay. – e estendeu o presente.

James olhou dela para o que ela segurava em suas mãos. Parecia querer descobrir daquela forma o que tinha dentro do pacote. Por fim, pegou-o e abriu. Seu rosto não demonstrava nada sobre gostar ou não, o que deixou Lily apreensiva.

Ele pegou um dos biscoitos, encarando o que parecia ser seu rosto desenhado nele. Sem fazer cerimônia, ele experimentou.

- Sinto muito. – ela se pronunciou, olhando para os próprios pés.

- Por quê? – o rapaz questionou curioso.

- Esqueci totalmente do dia dos namorados e do seu presente. – confessou. – Você me deu algo tão lindo e eu te dou apenas biscoitos, que nem devem estar tão bons.

- Quem disse que não estão bons?

Lily levantou a cabeça, fitando-o, com a expressão demonstrando dúvida do que ele havia acabado de falar.

- Não está chateado? – dessa vez foi ela quem questionou.

- Porque estaria? Sou eu quem deve agradecer. Eles estão ótimos. Sério. – fechou o saquinho onde estava os biscoitos e o guardou no bolso. Em seguida pegou nas mãos da moça. – Você é o meu melhor presente Lily Evans. Só o fato de estar comigo, de ter dito "sim", acabou se tornando o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar. Eu te amo Lil, e não quero que seja apenas minha namorada. Quero que seja a mãe dos meus filhos, que fique comigo até o fim.

Ela não teve tempo para falar nada, pois James a beijou devagar, aproveitando cada segundo daquele momento. A jovem retribuiu, sentindo todo o amor que ele demonstrava naquele momento.

- Eu te amo também Jay. – Lily conseguiu dizer, após separarem seus lábios, mas ainda podia sentir a respiração dele.

Beijando-a rapidamente, o rapaz voltou a pegar na mão dela, caminhando de volta para o Salão Comunal.

- Obrigado pelos biscoitos. Como os fez? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Pedi ajuda a Jynx. – a ruiva respondeu.

- Sabia! Mas não vejo a hora de comê-los. Estão divinos!

- E vai dividir comigo, não é?

O rapaz parou, olhando-a com falsa incredulidade.

- Você os fez para _mim_, por isso são exclusivamente meus.

- Eu tive um trabalhão e não vai me dar nem um? – ela perguntou falsamente magoada.

Ele retirou o pacote do bolso, pegando um biscoito e colocando na boca.

- Talvez, vou apenas pensar no assunto. – enquanto saboreava um.

Ela tentou pegar o saquinho dele, mas James a impediu. Ao ver a cara de sua namorada furiosa, ele riu. Lily estreitou os olhos e saiu correndo atrás dele.

- Não vai adiantar fugir! – ela o ameaçou, tentando segurar a risada.

Mesmo com todos os problemas que tiveram no passado, o que importava era o presente. Lily realmente o amava e nada mudaria isso. Afinal, James Potter era o melhor presente que ela poderia ter ganhado.


End file.
